wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Past
The Past is about a half Sandwing, half Rainwing's past. The hybrid is named Glamour. Here's a link to Glamour, the Hybrid. Read to find out more. DON'T EDIT Prolouge: Love Collides The Sandwing Queen, Sandstone, invited the Rainwing Queen, Shell, and her guards to come to the Kingdom of Sand to make an alliance. When Queen Shell arrived, she had 5 not camouflaged guards and 10 camouflaged guard. There was one female guard in the none camouflaged group. When the Queens went into Queen Sandstone's throne room. Queen Shell told them she needed only 3 of her camouflaged guard with her. The female dragon that was not camouflaged got left in the corridor with the other Rainwing guards. She whispered to the Rainwing on her right, "Her Majesty, is gone now. I'm gonna go explore. Are you coming, Poison ?" The male dragon looked at her." No, but I'll cover for you. You have to come back before Queen Shell comes back though. Got it, Rain?" Rain nodded and took off down the corridor. She turned left and then another left. I'm almost to the doors. She then crashed into something.'' Ouch.'' She didn't crash into something, she crashed into Someone. She took a step back."I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," She stammered. He looked at his tail and then at her," That's ok. Did I accidentally get you with my tail?" '' My first conversation with a Sandwing! '' Rain forced her voice to be calm,"I don't think so." He grinned at her. His blue eyes amused. He must be seeing my excitement. "''I'm Claw, by the way." She tried to cool off excitement, but it would not budge," I'm Rain. I'm a Rainwing." He was obviously amused," I can tell, you're pink." Rain looked down at herself, she was in fact pink. ''Ugh. ''The tip of her ears turned red. " Don't be angry at yourself. I would have guessed it anyway." Claw saw her look at him, ''I can't go rub her shoulder to calm her down. No matter how bad I want to." ''How?" She was still looking into his blue eyes with curiosity and excitement and, he wasn't quite sure about this but he thought he saw a flicker of it, love. " Only Sandwings live here and you don't have a barbed tail like we do." She heard the Queens about to come out of the throne room, " I have to go!" She started forward and felt him catch her arm. He whispered, " I love you." Chapter One: The Meeting ''It's today. I have to go back to school today. Uhhh! Glamour flew outside, she loved the sand. Rain flew over to her and handed her 3 mangos," Here." Glamour took 1 and sliced it in half then she ate one half and then the other." Thanks mom, but I have to get going for school." She hugged her mom and flew off. Rain was thinking,'' Only 6 and already acting like she's full grown. Glamour turned her head to see if her mother was still watching her. Glamour landed at the Sandwing school, she saw her friend Saffron. Saffron was her only friend. Saffron came up to her," Hey, you ready for today?" Glamour thought about it for a moment, ''No, not really. " As ready as I'll ever be." They entered their classroom. They sat beside each other in the back. The teacher came in with a red dragonet, that looks about six years old. "Class, this is Skyline, of the SkyWings. Please say hello." Most of Everyone said hello at the same time. The teacher gestured for him to sit down. He eyed the room, and went over to the back corner of the room, opposite of Glamour and Saffron. The teacher then said,"We shall be learning about SkyWings this year. If everyone listens and does what they are told, we may get to RainWings early." Glamour felt most of her classmates' eyes on her. Skyline saw some of them look at Glamour. He looked at her, and Glamour caught his glance. Skyline wondered, '' Why are they looking at that dragonet? Did I miss something?'' When class was over, Glamour walked behind the school, to climb the biggest tree. Glamour saw 2 dragonets standing in front of Skyline. The darker SandWing dragonet shoved Skyline hard. "You don't belong here. You're not a SandWing." Skyline stumbled, then steadied himself. He looked ready to fight,"Leave me alone." She replied,"You can't make us!" Glamour stepped into the open, and walked two steps closer to them, "Stop!" She exclaimed as the smaller female SandWing nudged the bigger one. "It's the hybrid." "Whatcha gonna do about it?" growled the Larger female SandWing. She smiled. Glamour replied, "Don't underestimate me. I could easily spray my venom at your face, Sandstorm." With that, the smaller dragonett whimpered, and they both flew off. Glamour turned around to face Skyline," I'm sorry about them. They're jerks to pretty much everyone. I'm Glamour." Skyline smiled," I'm Skyline. You're not them so you don't have to apologize for them. Thanks for what you did." " Anytime. So you're new here, right?" She asked Skyline. He answered," I think you know the answer." Glamour said," I meant, are you new to the Desert?" Skyline's smile slowly fell," Yeah, I don't think I'll fit in. You know, being from a different tribe and all." Glamour sat down on the grass. " At least you're not a hybrid. " Skyline sat down beside her. " Actually, I think that may be better." Glamour looked at him," It's not, trust me. Everyone hates hybrids and me." " I don't," Skyline looked at her, " The person you sat beside today doesn't either." Glamour replied," That would be my friend, Saffron. She's nice." "So during class, when everyone looked at you when the teacher said,' We may get to rainwings early.', are you part rainwing?" Skyline asked. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Shadowfire38)